emmerdalefandomcom-20200213-history
Episode 7801 (17th April 2017)
Plot Cain is still at the police station. PC Swirling brings him a sandwich and some juice, warning him he'll be here for a while. Back in the village, Sarah asks Harriet about joining the choir although Debbie is unsure as Sarah is supposed to be resting her throat. Debbie mentions to Harriet that Sarah wants to see her grandfather but Cain is still at the police station making Harriet feel guilty. Diane offers Adam and Victoria the money to get the fertility tests done privately. Victoria is delighted. Bernice and Laurel help Gabby pack for Australia but Arthur is upset she's leaving and storms off upstairs. Finn insists they can turn the taxi business around but Bob warns them they can only let people down so many times. Rebecca appears in the café hoping to talk to Ross but he has nothing to say to her. Rhona and Vanessa's argument is overheard by Pierce, Pearl and customers. Pearl warns them to keep their voices down and reminds them not so long ago they'd have laughed at this situation. Rhona vents to Pierce about being unable to have a proper conversation with Vanessa. Finn asks Rebecca about investing in the taxi business. At choir practice, Laurel wonders if she should take Arthur home as he's so sad. Emma talks to Harriet about Cain's arrest. At the police station, Cain tells PC Swirling that they have nothing on him but PC Swirling inquires how he managed to make his get away with his car blocked in. At choir practice Amelia suggests they sing something more modern. Cain appears in the village hall but quickly leaves when he sees the choir. Adam feels embarrassed taking money from Diane. Harriet puts recent bad decisions down to grief and Cain insists talking to the police was one of them. He reminds her that she drove him away from a crime scene so she'll be getting a visit from CID. Emma feels guilty that the insurance isn't paying out for the burnt taxi and that her sons' business is going down the drain as a result. Finn announces to Pete, Ross and Emma that Rebecca is going to invest which doesn't go down well with Ross. Victoria gets an appointment at the fertility clinic for tomorrow. At Mulberry Cottage, Gabby and Bernice say their goodbyes. Gabby sits down with Arthur and assures him Dee Dee won't take his place. She gives Arthur her teddy bear to look after whilst she's away and they hug. Harriet decides to turn herself in to the police. Rhona is unsure when Pierce suggests leaving out details of a practice hundreds of miles away to get Vanessa some not so subtle hints. Ross questions what Rebecca is playing at. She apologises for hurting him and suggests he takes the money and call it quits but Ross insists they don't need it that badly. Cain can't believe Harriet would think he really shopped her to the police and tells her he'd never drop her in it. Harriet questions what Cain wants from her. They end up kissing. Cast Regular cast *Cain Dingle - Jeff Hordley *Harriet Finch - Katherine Dow Blyton *Sarah Sugden - Katie Hill *Debbie Dingle - Charley Webb *Victoria Barton - Isabel Hodgins *Adam Barton - Adam Thomas *Diane Sugden - Elizabeth Estensen *Arthur Thomas - Alfie Clarke *Dotty Thomas - Tilly-Rue Foster (uncredited) *Bernice White - Samantha Giles *Gabby Thomas - Rosie Bentham *Laurel Thomas - Charlotte Bellamy *Finn Barton - Joe Gill *Bob Hope - Tony Audenshaw *Ross Barton - Michael Parr *Rebecca White - Emily Head *Pierce Harris - Jonathan Wrather *Pearl Ladderbanks - Meg Johnson *Rhona Goskirk - Zoe Henry *Vanessa Woodfield - Michelle Hardwick *Angelica King - Rebecca Bakes (uncredited) *Doug Potts - Duncan Preston *Nicola King - Nicola Wheeler *Emma Barton - Gillian Kearney *Amelia Spencer - Daisy Campbell *Charity Dingle - Emma Atkins *Pete Barton - Anthony Quinlan Guest cast *PC Swirling - Andy Moore Locations *Hotten Police Station - Interview room *St. Mary's Church - Exterior *Church Lane *The Woolpack - Kitchen and public bar '' *Café Main Street - ''Interior *Emmerdale Veterinary Centre - Reception and treatment room *Emmerdale Village Institute - Interior and '' *Main Street *Dingle & Dingle Automotives - ''Forecourt Notes *Last appearance of Gabby Thomas until 22nd September 2017 as Rosie Bentham departs on exam leave. *Viewing Figures: UK broadcast - 6,200,000 (22nd place). Category:Emmerdale episodes Category:2017 episodes